


cold

by hollstein_af



Series: kana ficlets [3]
Category: Smash (TV)
Genre: F/F, i hate this one im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5423726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollstein_af/pseuds/hollstein_af
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ana is really cold, probably from like a snowstorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cold

Ana shivered violently, shaking almost too hard to unlock her apartment door. This was without a doubt, the coldest she'd ever been. When she finally managed to work her magic on the lock and get inside she was greeted by Karen's voice. 

"Hey, you're-". Karen paused at the sight her. She frowned and stood up, making her way over to Ana. "Oh my god, you're freezing". 

She felt Ana's forehead, eyebrows slightly scrunched in concern. 

Ana was too cold to respond.

"Come on, let's get you warmed up", Karen said, putting an arm around her and leading her to the couch. Once she was comfortably seated, karen bundled her up tightly in a blanket. 

Ana contiued to shudder and karen sunk down in front of her and put both of her hands on Ana's face, warming it. Ana closed her eyes and leaned into her touch.  
Karen pressed a quick kiss to her forehead. Then her nose. Then finally her lips. 

She stood up, " I'm going to make you some tea". 

Ana grabbed her wrist, "I don't need tea".

"Okay, so what do you want? Coffee?". 

Ana shook her head. "You. I just want you". 

The smile karen gave her then was enough to make her feel like she was finally starting to warm up, from the inside out. 

She opened up her blanket cacoon and karen crawled in next to her, they awkwardly repositioned themselves until they were both snuggly tucked in with their arms securely around each other. Ana sighed contentedly and nuzzled in Karen's neck, leaving a small kiss there. 

"Feeling better?", karen asked softly. 

"So much better".


End file.
